The Thing We Remember
by softballgurl9203
Summary: Hello Im Alica Spinett and I am currently a 6th year at Hogwarts ,and my best friends with Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell , Lee Jordan and Fred and George Weasley .Well lets see what else have i forgotten oh yes i am 100 precent in love with George Weasley!
1. The Denial

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story

The Things to Remember

Hello I'm Alicia Spinnet and this is my story. I'm currently 16 years old and attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

I am best friends with Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, and last but not least Fred and George Weasley .And we are the biggest trouble makers In Hogwarts. Which is a good thing sometimes…. (Yule ball there 6th year Harry's 4th) A/F, A/G, K/L one-shot for now

(Alicia's POV)

_**Smitten With You**_

"Hey Leesh what's up" asked George

"Nothing" I replied

".So are you going to the Yule Ball with anybody yet." he asked .

"No are you " I answered

"Nah not yet" he replied.

There was silence was throughout the common room and then

I said "Well if it comes down to crunch time and we both don't have dates well I guess we could go together Mr. Weasley" I suggested casually

"I'd like that very much Miss Spinnet"he replied and smiled at me not the mischievous smile he usually had on but a genuine smile and I smiled back. Although it is unlikely that that will happen because George probably has about a half of that female population at Hogwarts falling at his feet begging him to go to the ball with them I thought to myself.

_In the Girls Dorm_

"Oh my gosh Alicia you are totally smitten with George and by the look of things he's smitten with you to" gushed Angelina after I told her everything.

"I am not smitten" I argued.

"Oh yes you are said Katie who practically lived in our dorm.

"I am not smitten we've been friends since we were like I don't know like 5 or something" I fought back.

"The best couples start out friends" said Angelina teaseling.

"You would know" I grumbled angrily.

"Oh come on Alicia its ok if you like him actually I think that you two make a good couple" Katie exclaimed

"Only one problem with that" I replied

".What's that?" asked Angelina

" I do not like him at least not in that way" I finished with a cheeky smile.

"Ok fine I don't have enough energy to fight with you about this anymore" said Angelina and Katie agreed.

"Well we better turn in said Angelina."

"Yea I should to get back to my dorm room before anyone realizes I'm missing" Katie said.

"Yea" I agreed and said goodbye to Katie

When Katie left me and Angelina talked for a little while (don't worry I teased her about liking Fred ) and then we went to bed.


	2. The Confession

Disclaimer: I own harry potter……..yeah right I wish

**Chapter 2: The Confession **

After Quidditch Practice the Next Day

"George Weasley, you are going to kill yourself one day on that broomstick" I told him as we started to walk towards the castle

"Yea well ,what can I say danger is my middle name" he said with a lopsided grin

"Yeah sure Mr. I ran away from a kitten because I thought it was a mountain lion" I mocked playfully

"Oh please Ali we were five years old for Christ sake cant you just let me live this down " he grumbled

"Never!" I said as she started to laugh

"What's so funny?" he questioned

"Nothing… we've had lots of good times together huh George" I said with a smile

"That we have Ali" he said as he put his arm around my shoulders as we made our way back to the castle

-The Next Day

"So Leesh, are you ready for double potions" George asked the next morning as he sat down next to me during breakfast

"Ugh I hate Potions" I mumbled into her waffles

"Well your going to hate it more if were late" Angelina said from the other side of me

"Yeah, I guess your right" I agreed

"Oy! Angelina wait up" Fred yelled form his spot at the table, and Angelina giggled

"Oh you so like him" I muttered to her

"Shut it" she hissed as the twins caught up to us

-In Potions

That day in Potions Fred decided to pair up with Angie leaving George and I partner less so that made Potions, let's just say eventful.

"George what are you doing!" I exclaimed as I watched him put an interesting looking plant into our potion

"Experimenting" he answered casually as the potion that was supposed to be a clear blue kind of color was a dark murky brown and started to smoke

"With what our grades in this class" I asked half amused half irritated

"Relax, Alicia here look all better" he murmured as he plopped a piece of shredded Mandrake root into the streaming cauldron

"No need to get all frazzled love, I've got it under control" he whispered into her ear as Snape passed, unknowingly sending shivers down my spine

-That Day Right after Dinner Walking Back to the Common Room

"Alicia, what was that whole thing with George in class today" Angelina asked as we made our way back to the common room

"What thing in class today with George" Katie asked suspiciously

"Well he put something into their potion and Alicia kind of freaked out because Snape was coming around to check everyone's progress and he fixed it and then whispered something into Leesh's ear and she got goose bumps and shivered, so it must have been something incredibly sexy if it had that sort of affect on her" Angelina finished

"Right, it must have been pretty good if she got all tingly…" Katie started but I cut her off

"Guy's can we please stop talking about me like I'm not here" I said starting to get slightly annoyed that they were talking about me like I wasn't standing less than two feet away from them

"Right sorry Lica, but I just can't take it you and George are so right for each other it hurts" Angelina said smiling like an idiot

"Why don't you guys just believe me, I don't fell that way about George Weasley" I said desperate for a subject change

"Alicia , everyone and I mean EVERYONE knows that you are smitten with George and he feels the same way, so just bloody admit it we are your best friends after all" Katie said shocking me and Angie completely , because Katie hardly ever swore or rose her voice

"Alright, I give up I am totally and completely In love with the stupid red headed idiot, are you guys happy" I told them

"Supremely" Katie said with a grin

"Ecstatic!" Angelina answered smiling like there was no tomorrow


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3: The Kiss **

-Back in the Common Room Later That Night

Georges POV

"So George , I was think about this new merchandising plan…" and that's where I zoned my brother out and started to watch her again Alicia Marie Spinnet, god was she gorgeous or what , look at her over there on that big comfy couch all alone , I wonder if I should go join her , wow I can't believe that I fell for Alicia, of all people to fall for , my best friend since I was five years old for crying out loud, well I guess the big guy upstairs was looking out for me , now would be a good time to go over to her alright here we go…

"Sounds good twin, I'll be right back" I said as I walked over to where Alicia was starting to nod off into her Astronomy charts and Fred gave up and went upstairs to the dorm leaving the Common Room empty save Alicia and myself

"Leesh "I said and she jumped up

"I'm up, I'm up what did I miss" she cried

"Nothing, relax your just in the common room" I laughed at her expression of conformation

"Oh good" she mumbled good naturedly

"Sorry about that guess I haven't been sleeping all that well" she said turning a pleasant shade of pink

"Not a problem" I replied while taking a seat next to her "Why haven't you been sleeping?" I questioned worried that something big was bothering her because usually the burning pits of hell couldn't keep Alicia from her sleep

"Nothing" she answered quickly and for the second time that night she blushed a light shade of pink

"Can I ask you a question" I asked nervously

"Sure" she said lightly "What's on your mind" she asked facing me with a relaxed smile gracing her features

"And all of a sudden my emotions got the better of me and I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips

A.N. hehe cliffie I am evil know review please I'll try to update a.s.a.p


	4. The Reaction

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter

_Italics are flashbacks or thoughts (you'll understand when you read)_

Chapter 4: The Reaction

_Last Chapter-_

"_Can I ask you a question" I asked nervously_

"_Sure" she said lightly "What's on your mind" she asked facing me with a relaxed smile gracing her features_

"_And all of a sudden my emotions got the better of me and I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips_

-Alicia's POV-

"_Oh my god George is KISSING ME! I must be dreaming, holy hell Alicia kiss him back" I mentally scolded myself _

I reacted to his actions about four seconds later by returning the kiss as he cupped my face with his hand when he broke off he looked at me with the most sincere smile I had ever seen him give and I took a deep breath and looked into his bright blue eyes

"Whoa" I mumbled "That was pretty intense"

"Yea, so what do you think?" he questioned

"Hmm… what do I think, well I don't know George…"I started but then he leaned over and kissed me again

"I think I like it when you do that" I said as he broke away for the second time

"Yea I think I like doing that" he said "Alicia, do you ...Umm … do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'll have to think about it" I answered but I leaned over towards him and kissed him on the lips successfully knocking him onto the couch, me on top of him

"I'll take that as a yes" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Yes, George I would love to be your girlfriend" I answered

-Next Day in the Great Hall –

George and I walked into the Great Hall the next morning hand in hand with his arm slung over my shoulder

"Oh My God, Katie look!" Angelina exclaimed as we sat down "They finally figured it out" she said smiling

"YAY!!" Katie said in an excited squeal

I laughed at their reactions along with George "Well twin, all I have to say is, it's about damn time!" Fred yelped as he patted George on the back


End file.
